Set A Drift in The Meiji Era
by ranma-saotome-cursed-fighter
Summary: Two legends have been writen about two swordsman of imperial army one ranma saotome and the other kenshin himura can this two Wanderers find peace time will tell ranma crossover kenshin


Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma 1/2 or Roruni Kenshin just writing this fan fic for fun and shear enjoyment. I put that rating because I not sure some of the beginning of the story might be suitable for younger readers.  
  
Fated Night: Beginning of the two legends  
  
It was dark clouded night and all that was shining up above was the pale moon and nothing else. The countryside was very quiet all that can be heard is the silent treading of band of traveling gypsies on the grassy country. The band was on their way towards the nearest town to sell their goods, the town was miles away. A long with the group were to orphaned boys, whose parents died of virus, were sold into slavery to this band of gypsies. The Band continued to travel towards their destination when they suddenly stopped.  
  
The group was cut off as by a group of cutthroat bandits who kill everyone and anyone for shear pleasure of killing. They ran at the band drawing their spears and sword at them. The band runs from them.  
  
Lead gypsy "Get the children to safety at all cost.. Protect Shinta and Ranma so they can live on..."  
  
She was ran through the chest by one of the many swords as the rest of them ran for it to no avail as they were cut down one by one being cut ran through. The remaining two gypsies fell to the ground on top of Ranma and Kenshin literally smothering them in futile hopes of saving them from the bandits.  
  
Gypsy 1 "Shinta you must live for us for your life has just began. When they come you and Ranma run for it."  
  
Gypsy 2 "Ranma you heard her you got to live the both of you and look out for each other got it. Now when they come for us you two need run for all your worth."  
  
The bandits grabbed them gypsies and ran them savagely through the neck covering the kid's faces. They couldn't run they thought it was over for them as the bandits closed in on them. They would have perished if not for passing swordsman, who happens was passing through the area.  
  
Swordsman "you better have lived your lives for you are disgrace to the name of swordsmanship."  
  
Bandit 1 "who is this guy think he is.... Who are you?"  
  
Swordsman "that is non of your concern for you won't live long enough for it to have matter."  
  
Bandits "get him."  
  
The swordsman made them look as if they were moving in slow motion. He attack the with great speed and fluid motion as his sword moved to fast for the bandits to counter as they put down with single vertical or horizontal swings. The swordsman put away his sword after cleaning he approached the two boys.  
  
Swordsman "I'm sorry for your lost of your loss of your family. I know your lose is great."  
  
Shinta "they were not our family they were just a band of gypsies that bought us and took us in, but they treated us as if we were their own they died so we could live for them."  
  
Ranma "yeah they sacrificed themselves for us when they hardly knew us. We both orphaned our families died of disease so we were sold into slavery."  
  
Swordsman "than move on it would be what they wanted and watch your over each other."  
  
The swordsman left for a bit to give them sometime to say their last respects to fallen for he felt they need a little time to get over it. He planned to come back to bury the dead after they have left leaving Ranma and Shinta to talk.  
  
Ranma "what should we do now Shinta now that we are free to do what ever."  
  
Shinta "We should give all of them a proper burial no matter who is who."  
  
Ranma "yeah even the corrupt bandits deserve to buried. No one should be denied the right no matter the background."  
  
They started digging a dozen holes with their bared hands and after digging the hole they buried and mark the bandits grave with wooden crosses. Then placed the gypsies into their holes separate from the bandits. The mark the graves with the very ugly looking rocks, which was all they could managed to find to their dismay. The swordsman came back to give them a proper burial only to surprised to see to grimy and sweating boys laying there resting.  
  
Swordsman "you two buried and respected the dead with honor even those that probably didn't deserve. Those are the part of code of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."  
  
Ranma & Shinta "we could only find those dumb rocks"  
  
Swordsman "You did well, but allow me no one should leave this world without the taste of sweet sake on their lips." He pours sake on rocks of the gypsy's graves."  
  
Ranma "I feel so helpless they protected us and yet they knew they were going to die. I couldn't help them. I don't want to see this again. Can train me I want to be strong like you."  
  
Shinta "yes can you train us. I feel horrible I sat and watched them die to save us not having the strength to do anything but look."  
  
Swordsman "I will take you both on under one condition that you abide by code of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu and train with me until I see fit. I don't want to see you throw your lives away stupidly. The names Hiko Seijuro learn the name of sensei. So what are your names?"  
  
Ranma "Ranma Saotome."  
  
Shinta "Shinta Himura."  
  
Hiko Seijuro "Ranma your names fine, but as for you Shinta is not a name of a swordsman from this day forth you will be known as Kenshin Himura."  
  
Years passed as they as they trained diligently under their master's sword style, which far surpassed almost all sword styles. As they grew so did their skills, as they would spar with each other and their master. The continued until they were both into their teen years where they started to rebelled against him and his ideals.  
  
Kenshin "Master we are leaving the people need our help. We can't just stand by and watch people get killed when we could do something."  
  
Ranma "I'm with Kenshin we are leaving with or without your permission."  
  
Hiko Seijuro "Fine go get yourself killed and waste your potential seeing you have still more to learn, but go."  
  
"If they our ever going to grow up then they will be throw to the dogs to learn the only job a swordsman that of a killer."  
  
They both left their master to seek a line or work to, which they could use, their swords skills to make a difference in hopes of preventing meaningless deaths. They went the nearest town to check out for recruitment camps. They enrolled themselves in the camp continued their practice there. Few days later an imperial recruiter stop by to check for any possible recruiting potential. He was shown the men training in the field.  
  
Recruiter "hmm my friend it has gotten to the point where they recruit children to fight I see" He was pointing to the Ranma and Kenshin as the head of camp grins.  
  
Head "Don't their looks fool you their best here and you will see why." No sooner had said that both Ranma and Kenshin slice through their roped post with a flash of speed from their sheaths.  
  
Head "you see you recognize what you just saw."  
  
Recruiter "I see we will take them have informed to follow me."  
  
They followed the recruiter to be shown the ropes of their new occupation. This was the point of no turning back for either as for they step towards writing their own legends.  
  
Editors Note: well this chapter ends. Next time the story continues as both have finished their training and both will be giving their tasks and receive scars on their cheeks from their missions and later they go their separate ways as they hide out until everything cools over. Next chapter: scars, swords, and blood. 


End file.
